Golden Sun: The New Age
by Random Phantasm
Summary: After thousands of years, Psynergy has returned to the world. The last of the Proxians want to rid the world of other humans. Who will stand against them? Please R
1. What Came Before

In what is known as the "Lost Age," Alchemy and Psynergy were commonplace throughout the world. Great civilizations thrived in the power of Alchemy. However, corrupt humans eventually began waging wars with Psynergy. The intensity of the wars threatened to destroy the entire world. The Lemurians, a tribe of Mercury Adepts, ended the problem for a time. They constructed the four Elemental Lighthouses. Each one drew the power of an Element out of the world and concentrated it into a small gem called an Elemental Star. These Stars were then hidden away in Sol Sanctum, a temple hidden deep within Mount Aleph.  
  
The wars stopped. The dangers of Alchemy seemed to have been averted. But a new problem began to arise. Cut off from the power of the Elements, the world slowly began to starve and fall apart. Thousands of years after the Seal was made, a group of Mars Adepts from the far north set out to break the Seal and save the world. This group was led by powerful fighters called Saturos and Menardi. The first attempt at taking the Elemental Stars ended in disaster. A trap within Sol Sanctum killed everyone in Saturos's party except for Menardi and himself.  
  
That same night, Saturos and Menardi rescued four people from Vale, the village at the foot of Mount Aleph, after they'd been swept down a river by the storm the Sanctum's trap had unleashed. The villagers were taken to the Mars Adept's homeland of Prox. Three years later, Saturos and Menardi set out for the Sanctum again. This time, they were joined by a Mercury Adept named Alex, and one of the Valan survivors, Felix. The second attempt for the Stars was successful, and Saturos's party raced off to take the Stars to each Lighthouse and ignite the beacons.  
  
After lighting two of the beacons, Saturos and Menardi were killed in battle against warriors sent from Vale to recover the Stars. At the third Lighthouse, the peril the world was in was explained to the Valan warriors, and they joined Felix's group. As Felix's party struggled to light the final beacon, Alex set off back to Mount Aleph. For when the final beacon was lit, the powers at each Lighthouse would collect above Mount Aleph and form the Golden Sun. It was Alex's intention to be at the peak of the mountain and take in the pure power of Alchemy itself.  
  
When the Golden Sun rose, Alex took in its power, but was trapped on the summit as the entire volcanic mountain sank into the earth. His newly gained near immortality allowed Alex to survive the event, but he was soon loose in the world and bent on ruling it. But before he could master his new, nearly infinite, powers, Alex was defeated by Felix's party. Thus the world was safe again, for the time being.  
  
After the ordeal with Alex, it was realized that Alchemy was essential. Psynergy was the dangerous power. Adepts then set out to destroy the Great Psynergy Stones. Once these massive sources of Psynergy were destroyed, the Adepts' ability to use Psynergy slowly waned away to nothing. So, for thousands of years, Psynergy and Alchemy were forgotten, and the bloodlines of the Adepts thinned out into the masses with the exception of the Proxians. They migrated to the Arctic and have maintained a pure bloodline. Approximately six years ago, a group of hikers stumbled across some strange artifacts in the Canadian Rockies where Mount Aleph once stood. An archeological dig unearthed the ruins of Sol Sanctum. However, the volcano that had been dormant for so long was disturbed by the digging. When the volcano erupted, Psynergy was back. For there was one Great Psynergy Stone the ancient Adepts did not seek out because they'd believed it already destroyed. The largest of all the Great Stones was that of Sol Sanctum.  
  
The eruption threw smaller Psynergy Stones all over the world. Descendants of the ancient Adepts that came in contact with the Stones found strange powers awakening within them. Even non-Adepts were able to use simple forms of telekinetic power after touching the Stones. The sudden return of Psynergy has also drawn the Proxians out of hiding. After ages of dwindling population, the Proxians number in less than two thousand, but every one of them is extremely powerful. Many of them bear a great hatred for non-Adepts and part-bloods. Those Proxians, led by a man named after the ancient Saturos, seek to dominate the world. 


	2. Mira and the Mercury Adept Part One

Mira was hurt badly. She staggered through the alleyways of the slums of New York. She wore a stolen trench coat against the pouring rain. The wound in Mira's stomach wasn't bleeding so badly any more, but that could have been from simple blood loss. Her hands and feet felt numb, but, once again, it could have been the blood loss. She'd underestimated the SWAT team.  
Mira was a Proxian. Her father was Saturos's brother, Thade. She'd been honored with the task of cleansing Manhattan of humans and partbloods. Being an Adept afforded one an involuntary Psynergy shield that could repel firearms with ease. However, the barrier was not totally impervious. Enough stress could eventually wear through the energy. Such was the case with Mira's shield. The bullet that shattered her barrier had been slowed enough that the wound wasn't immediately fatal, but her condition was worsening.  
The Proxian woman fell to her knees, splashing water up off the cement. Her vision was blurring, and she felt increasingly dizzy. She tried to pull herself back up to her feet, but her legs gave out again. She found herself lying in a puddle. She crawled out of the water and collapsed on the ground as her consciousness left her.  
  
Tyler saw the woman collapse in the alley. He rushed over and turned her over. The light was too dim to make out much, but her skin was cold and pale. He took her pulse, which was very weak, and then lifted her over his shoulder. He could do more for her when he got to some more light. He mad his way quickly to his home, a studio apartment a block away. Once inside, he put her on the couch and reached for the light.  
The light came on, and Tyler was shocked. A Proxian! She was hurt pretty badly. There was a bullet wound in her abdomen. The wound wasn't very deep. He rushed off to get a pair of tweezers, and returned to extract the bullet. Tyler carefully slid the tweezers into the wound, found the slug, and managed to pull it out. He quickly tossed aside both the tweezers and the bullet and put his hand over the wound.  
Tyler focused his Psynergy to use Ply. Light blue energy flowed from Tyler's hand into the Proxian's stomach. The Psynergy closed the wound, repaired most of the internal damage, and Alchemically restored some of her blood. Suddenly she woke up. She sat bolt upright and grabbed Tyler by the throat. She shouted something in the Proxian tongue, then winced at the remaining pain in her abdomen. She threw Tyler over the coffee table and stood up. She headed for the door, lost her balance, and toppled to the floor. She was out cold again. Tyler got up and went over to her. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He set her down on the bed and left the room.  
  
Mira slowly opened her eyes. She was still in the partblood's home. She managed to pull herself off the bed onto her feet. Her head was spinning. She staggered toward the closed door when it suddenly opened toward her. There was the partblood, a Lemurian as well, to make matters worse. Mira raised her hands and tried to use her Psynergy, but she was still to weak from her injury. She lost her footing and fell forward. The partblood put his arms out to catch her.  
Though she still struggled against him, the partblood pressed his hand to Mira's stomach and closed his eyes. He bagan using Psynergy. No! In her weakened state, a Mercury Psynergy attack at this range could finish her. Mira redoubled her efforts to escape and found that she actually had the strength to do so. The partblood was healing her! With her greatly restored strength, Mira grabbed the partblood's arm and threw him on his back. She swung one leg over him and pressed down on his throat with one hand.  
"Why?" she hissed in the partblood tongue. She felt dirty speaking the cumbersome language, almost as filthy as touching the savage's flesh. "Why heal me?" She relaxed her grip enough to allow him to answer.  
"Y-you were hur-t," he choked. "I h- to."  
None of it made sense. Mira's uncle Saturos had always said a partblood would sooner try to kill a Proxian than look at one. Yet this Lemurian partblood had undoubtedly saved her life. Why? If she'd encountered him with at least half of her full strength, she would have killed him without a second thought. Yet he saved her. Why?  
"Let...me finish," the partblood gasped. "Plea..."  
Mira relaxed her grip enough to allow the Lemurian to breathe freely, but not enough that she couldn't snap his neck if he tried to attack. No such action was necessary, though. As before, the partblood placed his hand on Mira's stomach and used his Psynergy. She felt more and more power filling her. Renewed strength flowed in her blood. When the partblood took his hand away at last, Mira stood and looked herself over. She found not trace of her injury, and she'd never felt stronger. She looked back at the partblood. He was still seated on the floor. She still didn't understand.  
"Tyler," said the Lemurian pointing at himself. His name, apparently. Mira found herself responding in spite of herself.  
"Mira."  
The partblood started babbling. Mira picked out words she knew here and there, but the meaning of what Tyler was saying eluded her.  
"Hate your words," Mira said.  
"Then teach me yours," he replied.  
Mira scoffed at him and started for the door.  
Fucking partblood, said Tyler's voice from behind her.  
The Proxian whirled around and glared at the Lemurian. His face mad it obvious that he had no idea what he'd just said to her. She strode back over to him, grabbed his neck, and threw him against the wall.  
"Teach me," Tyler groanded in his own language. Mira crouched down and put her face close to Tyler's.  
"Franali taintae, very bad, don't say," she scolded, advising him never to say those two Proxian word's he'd picked up.  
Tyler nodded. Mira's curiosity was perked. She decided to teach him enough to carry on a decent conversation. She didn't quite know why, but there was something she found very intriguing about this Lemurian. 


	3. Mira and the Mercury Adept Part Two

Hours turned into days. Days into weeks. All the while, Mira and Tyler learned from one another. They each learned enough of each other's languages to carry on real conversations. Each day that went by, Mira contemplated leaving, but something she felt for this partblood kept her from doing so. She couldn't explain the feeling she had, an uncommon warmth in the core of her chest. She felt somehow more complete.  
Mira had no way of finding out whether Tyler was having strange feelings for her. Abstract ideas like affection and endearment were not in each other's vocabulary of the other's speech. Such feeling were not encouraged among Proxians since Saturos took power. He'd led the people to believe that such emotions were a weakness, a weakness to be cleansed away along with the partbloods and non-Adepts. However, Mira began to doubt that she could ever bring herself to harm this Lemurian who'd saved her.  
  
Tyler felt strange. While he'd genuinely wanted to be able to talk to this Proxian woman, her initial decision to remain with him had unnerved him a bit. After a short while, however, both he and Mira seemed to warm up to one another. Tyler hadn't eaten so much fish in his life, which was what Mira always seemed to want to eat. Apparently, fish had been the Proxians' primary source of food in the Arctic.  
But what was this Tyler felt for her? The word "love" had entered his mind more than once, but that was ridiculous. He'd only known Mira for a few weeks, how could he be in love with her? And even if he was, could she love him? Mira was a pure-blooded Proxian; she'd been raised hating partbloods like himself. It was all very confusing. Matters were made even more difficult by the fact that his Proxian vocabulary contained no abstract terms to mean "love" or "affection." Nor did Mira have the grasp of English to say if she had feelings for him as well.  
  
The questions in the minds and hearts of both were answered in one fateful night. Mira and Tyler sat beside one another on the couch in the apartment. They had just finished eating and the television was on, Mira puzzling at what the non-Adepts on the screen were saying. Taylor soon found himself taking in the Proxian's bizarre beauty. Her pointed ears and eyeteeth, her pale skin speckled with red scales here and there, her long white-blond hair all intrigued him.  
Without really thinking, Tyler reached over, turned Mira's face toward his and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised at first, but soon reciprocated the kiss. The kiss was deep and passionate, and it overwhelmed both of the people involved. Tyler ran his fingers along Mira's ears and through her hair, while Mira rubbed Tyler's scale-less back. The passion grew, and the two soon fell down together on the couch.  
  
Tyler awoke the next morning with Mira's flesh still touching his own. She still slept, her back rising and falling as she lay on top of him. At last she stirred and woke. She sat up on the couch, looking into Tyler's eyes. They kissed again. Mira placed a hand at the center of her bare chest and then moved it to rest on Tyler's.  
"Liibannae," she said; Tyler understood and retuned the gesture.  
"Love," he said to accompany it.  
The rest of the day was like no other. The smiles on the lovers' faces never seemed to fade. They spent the day hand in hand or arm in arm all around Tyler's apartment. They shared many more kisses and embraces. Another bout of unrestrained passion engulfed them well after midday, and when that was done, they felt even more sure of their love for one another.  
The end came at sunset. The lovers sat together on the couch, Mira holding onto Tyler's arm with her head on his shoulder, when the wall of the apartment facing the outside exploded. The force of the blast threw the pair to the floor across the room. There, floating outside the charred hole in the wall, was Saturos. He glared at Mira and at Tyler. He landed inside the dwelling and stalked toward his niece.  
What is this blasphemy, Mira? Saturos demanded, looming over her. The partblood crawled over to her. He acted toward her in a protective manner. What? Saturos let Dragonform enhance his senses. There was a smell about his niece. No. She wouldn't dare. But the scent was there, no doubt about it.  
The partblood unleashed a Psynergy attack on Saturos. The attack barely phased the Proxian's Psynergy Shield despite the advantage it had as a Mercury attack. Saturos grinned and struck the partblood across the face, knocking him into the far wall. The Proxian aimed his open hand at the savage, readying his Pyroclasm attack. But at the last moment, as Saturos was firing the blast, Mira threw herself in front of the partblood. She took the attack full on, afterward saying something to the savage in his own tongue.  
Love, said the partblood after shaking his head.  
Mira seemed to plead with him. Why did he know the Proxian word for "love"? The partblood finally seemed to agree with Mira and began to flee.  
I decide who leaves this place, Saturos said, preparing another blast.  
All of a sudden, Mira attacked him. She pummeled him with a barrage of punches and kicks. During the momentary distraction, the partblood escaped. Saturos growled, grabbed one of Mira's legs, and shattered he femur with a blow from his elbow. She fell to the floor, crying out in pain, but tried to attack again with her remaining good leg. This, Saturos also grabbed hold of and bent it backwards at the knee. Mira cried out again, now rolling to her stomach in pain.  
Do you think you deserve this pain, whore? Saturos hissed.  
Why...do you say such a thing...uncle, Mira stammered. Saturos let out a shout and stomped on the woman's upper back, hearing a number of ribs snap. Mira howled again.  
You will never call me that again, whore, said Saturos. You have disgraced yourself, your father, me, and your entire race. Mira lifted up on her arms, and started dragging herself away. The man brought his boot down on one of her elbows, shattering the arm.  
He saved me, uncle! she moaned. With another growl, Saturos broke her other arm.  
I told you not to call me that again. If you want to allow yourself be putrefied by that partblood filth, then you are not my brother's daughter.  
At that moment, the partblood attacked Saturos from behind with another Psynergy attack. He'd returned, excellent. Mira could watch him die before her own execution. Saturos grabbed the partblood by the throat and squeezed. The partblood's ugly face turned blue for want of air, and Saturos grinned.  
Please, Mira pleaded, let him go. Kill me, but leave him alone.  
That was the last straw. Allowing the partblood to pollute her was bad enough, but now she begged for his life? Disgraceful. Saturos drew his sword and buried it to the hilt in the partblood's chest.  
No! Mira cried in anguish as Saturos tossed the corpse out the hole in the wall.  
Saturos laughed at her as her screams continued to grow louder and more filled with pain. She deserved the agony. The Proxian race was to remain pure, she could not be allowed to taint it. Suddenly, he noticed that Mira's screams were not subsiding, as they should have been in her condition. Instead she grew ever louder, veins protruding under her skin. Steam began to rise from her flesh, and her garments caught fire. Saturos turned to flee, but Mira's entire body emitted a bright white light. A searing explosion engulfed the area. The blast could be seen from miles away; it enveloped an entire city block.  
When at last the fiery wind calmed, Saturos lowered his arms. He could feel that his Psynergy Shield was significantly damaged. What incredible power. All that remained of the surrounding streets besides Saturos himself, was a crater, the dirt seared into glass all along the bottom of it. 


End file.
